Talk:Daisy-023
Trading Cards Could we please have confirmation on this please? Lauren claims that the unnamed SPARTAN-II is called Daisy-023 and was born in Harvest. The SPARTAN-II's place of birth was then said to be in Sargasso, an edit made by TDSpiral.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, well I've asked Lauren about this, and she claims these "trading cards" are legit, and did post and image of one of these alleged cards (as seen to the right). I'd just like to know where all this new info on Homecoming is coming from anyway. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Problem is why post that particular card and not the Spartan?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no idea. Maybe it wasn't available at that time, or something? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 18:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Found out where the cards are from. It's part of a promo on Facebook for Halo Legends, so they aren't tangible, but they do include like little tidbits and things. I noticed that we also have the names of at least two characters from Legends spelt wrong (specifically Rol, actually spelt and pronounced: Roh/O'Brian, actually spelt: O'Brien). Actually, At the time being, I did not have the card on hand until now, I was observing a friend's, but if I must prove 'this' to you, then I will gladly accomodate you. SGT. Howers is another character on "Homecoming" And As for how lagitament it is, this came straight from the site. Lauren Spartan177 22:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for supplying the image... This leads to another question; Harvest or Sargossa?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::*Possible Spoilers* In the episode, Daisy goes back home to find her parents on Sargasso. I guess it could be possible that they moved to Sargasso from Harvest, but it seems unlikely since she is able to recognize the area. --TDSpiral94 00:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It is also possible that her family moved to Sargasso right after she was born on Harvest.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good point, but it just seems kind of weird that the card would make no mention of Sargasso at all. That's where like half of the episode takes place. --TDSpiral94 01:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I'm going to have a free day tomorrow, if you can tell me were you got the other planet from, I'll look into it. Lauren Spartan177 23:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sargasso is mentioned in the episode.--TDSpiral94 01:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Speculations This is just a thoughtm, but its possible she was born on Harvest, and her clone (I'm assuming that was who she was aiming the gun at in the trailer) later moved to that planet-and further more, was that clone in a wheel chair, 'cause it looked like that to me, and I was just wondering was that caused by Covenant, or by the flash cloning proccess? Lauren Spartan177 02:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : SPOILERS I've seen the whole episode, and I can tell you that Daisy had no idea that she had a clone to replace her. She thought her parents were looking for her for the seven years that she was gone (so she's about 13-14 years old when Daisy accidentally meets her clone, and apparently she's already gone through augmentations). She knew where her old home was, so I don't think it's possible that the clone moved to Sargasso from Harvest. I guess you could argue that she found out where her parents moved to from a computer system or something, but I'm quite sure they would've included that in the episode if that was the case. By the way, where did those cards come from? --TDSpiral94 02:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How could you have seen the whole episode? It hasn't been released yet. EchostreamFanJosh :It's the internet, you can find loads of videos released earlier than expected.外国人(7alk) 03:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Let's just say I found it. Which is my not-so-subtle way of saying that I watched a leaked version and decided to get an "unofficial sneak peek". Someone posted about a leak on HBO, and I got too excited to wait. If you feel my morality is questionable, then I'll have you know that I have pre-ordered Halo Legends already and intend on buying two versions of the collection. (If you just think I'm a bastard, then I respect your opinion too.) --TDSpiral94 03:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I've seen the entirety of it as well, and I must say that I am glad that I preordered a copy. This episode was quite immerssive and touching, which is impressive for something that only lasts for about 12 or so minutes. Studio I.G. showed their skills in that regard. As before, the ability to relate to the main character approached, for me at least, an emotional and contextual level that none of the novels were able to provide. This is one of the qualities of anime that when done properly, is quite good at connecting the viewer and the fictional worlds they see on-screen. In that regard, this episode and the majority of the others succeeded. There are certain things that are merely artistic flourishes, such as the overall appearance of Daisy's armor, and what appears to be a Halo in the sky at one point. While that particular thing might seem like a gross violation of canon, it is likely just a little visual easter egg that has no actual presence in the story, so there is no point in getting worked up over it. It is very clear from watching the episode that there is no Halo Ring in the sky; it is just a visual touch that has no meaning beyond a symbolic one, as if showing how the Halos affect and surround everything that has transpired. From a canon standpoint, however, the material in this episode will certainly raise an eyebrow or two, not to mention vast amounts of indignation, rage, and vitriol. Fortunately or not, depending on one's point of view, this is not an issue that 343 Industries has ignored, for if I am not mistaken, they stated a few months back that certain canonical revisions relating to the SPARTAN-II roster had been put in place, and would be seen at some point in the future. It should be interesting to see how this fits into the canon, and I look forward to seeing their fruits of their efforts. --Exalted Obliteration 23:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Really Master Chief? Are we absolutely sure that Master CHief was the one who found Daisy. I don't remember hearing or reading anything that placed John on Harvest, either the first or second battle. I'm simply wondering if it wasn't another SPARTAN-II. User:Gunner ZenZaku 03:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Frankie confirmed it...外国人(7alk) 03:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Daisy is awesome! Yeah I know I might be a noob at the Halo storyline, but after watching Halo Legends I gotta say Daisy really made me see Spartans as characters with personalities and not shallow machines. I never found anything interesting about Spartans personalities like Master Chief, until Daisy, I even made my Spartan online exactly like her, complete with a daisy emblem. So if anybody knows a Spartan with as much character as Daisy or more please tell me. :Read the novels and you'll go "Meh" at this lame episode.外国人(7alk) 04:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol I know I suck, but I actually liked all the episodes, except for Odd One Out which was disgusting.... : I have read the books, and i watched halo legends. I think halo legends was pretty good dispite all of its flaws, and flaws it had aplenty, then again so did the books in fact the books had an irrational number of flaws. ` 10:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Journal Entry While reading Dr. Halsey's journal (the Legendary edition collector's item), I noticed the two sketches of child candidates under the December 10th, 2518 entry. Both have numbers next to each of them- on the right, 117 (don't have to explain what that means), but on the left, 023. I wonder if this is Daisy- being so young, there are no outstanding physical features, and the very short hair is easily explained by their military haircuts. Just thought I'd put it out there in case anybody should think about posting that image on the page.--Kajex Firedrake 03:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC) REPLY: I've added the drawing of Spartan 023 after seeing it in the journal. I believe that it is, indeed, Daisy as the cadets at this time were relatively young and would have no clear distinguishing features, at least none that Halsey would be able draw (Halsey herself notes "My drawings of children are horrible!"). Vespus (talk) 18:59, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Could it be possible that the spartan that found her took her back to UNSC colony and revived her? Trivia I changed the trivia stating that "Daisy, Ralph and the two spartans who escaped with them and subsequently commited suicide are the only known spartans to know of the flash clones" and added on ''"until after the war" ''as SPARTAN-010: Naomi read Dr. Catherine Halsey's Journal shortly after the war had ended. Also it may have been read by other active spartans as Admiral Margaret Parangosky stated that she was planning to start revealing the SPARTAN-II Program to the public in 2553. 12:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Anon Halo Freak